This invention relates to a new and innovative apparatus of a toilet blockage remover such that this invention eliminates the need of a plunger and the splashing of water or similar liquid material from the toilet bowl when unclogging the toilet using a combination of a plunger and a pump attached on one end.
The use of a pump to push through or to dislodge a blockage to unclog the toilet has been generally known. However, most, if not all, of these pumps have been attached to a long plunger. Such a combination of a plunger and a pump attached to one end is generally known as a "plumber's helper."
The use of a plumber's helper is often associated with two problems. The first problem is that the use of a plumber's helper often unnecessarily splashes water or similar liquid material from the toilet bowl. The second problem is that the use of a plumber's helper is often difficult as the pump attached at an end of the plunger fails to provide a good seal between the pump and the water outlet near the bottom of the toilet bowl.
One or more of the prior art dealt with the first problem of splashing water by providing a cover, a commode, or a shield with a small hole to prevent the water or dirty liquid from spilling over the toilet bowl. The use of the shield or the commode reduced the spilling and the splashing of the liquid, but the plunger portion of the plumber's helper had to be manipulated through a small hole which makes getting the good seal around the water outlet near the bottom of the toilet bowl more difficult. Moreover, the use of the shield or the commode did not allow the user to see the pump portion of the plumber's helper, requiring blind operation underneath the shield, which often made the use very time consuming and inefficient.
Another form of prior art tried to deal with the splashing, but it generally required clamping down a cover over the toilet bowl using mechanical clamps, nuts and bolts, and other fastening devices which made it very bulky and heavy, making it very difficult to be used by children or women. Moreover, one prior art even required a combination of an extended a pump-cylinder with attached piston and a piston rod, and a flat disk-shaped packing on the exterior of the cylinder. This prior art hoped to somehow provide a water-tight seal around the water outlet near the bottom of the toilet bowl. The requiring of many parts, many of which are moving parts, made the use of this prior art very bulky, heavy and inefficient, and made it very difficult to be used by children or women.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a toilet blockage remover that eliminates the need of a plunger and the splashing of water or similar liquid material from the toilet bowl, and which is simple and efficient so even children could conveniently use.